Hermine Blackrose
by FeelLetter
Summary: Bevor Hermine die Jagd nach Horkruxen beginnen kann, wird sie 50 Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurück geschleudert. Dort stößt sie auf eine konservative, von Reinheit des Blutes besessene Gesellschaft und keinem anderen als Tom Riddle höchstpersönlich. Wie soll sich Hermine nur in diesem fremden Hogwarts behaupten?
1. Vorwort zum Vorwort und das Vorwort

Vorwort des Autors zum eigentlichen Vorwort

…indem der auktoriale Erzähler direkt das Wort an seine Zuhörerschaft richten wird wie er es noch manches Mal in naher Zukunft machen wird. Ob man ihn als vertrauensvollen Verbündeten und Hirten betrachtet, der einen durch die Geschichte führt, sei nun jedem selbst überlassen. Aber jetzt soll er zu euch sprechen…

Das Vorwort des Erzählers

Unser aller Lieblingsheld Harry James Potter und seine beiden Sidekicks Weasley und Granger befinden sich gerade im Fuchsbau- nur noch wenig Zeit bis zum Aufbruch zu ihrer streng vertraulichen Mission. Top secret- niemand weiß davon, ganz nach Dumbledores Wunsch haben unsere drei Helden Freunde und Familie im Dunkeln gelassen und getäuscht- zum Wohle aller. Doch dir als geneigter Leser will ich es trotzdem verraten. Sie gehen auf die Jagd nach Horkruxen. Was sind Horkruxe wirst du dich jetzt fragen. Für deine Unwissenheit brauchst du dich nicht zu schämen, denn Horkruxe fallen unter die bestgehütetsten und schwarzmagischsten Themen der gesamten Zaubereigemeinschaft, verbotenes Gedankengut sozusagen. Es handelt sich um „Objekte, in denen ein schwarzer Magier einen Teil seiner Seele außerhalb seines Körpers aufbewahrt. Wer einen Mord begeht, spaltet seine Seele und kann einen Teil davon behalten und den anderen durch einen schwarz-magischen Zauber in einen Gegenstand einschließen. Auf diese Weise lebt nicht seine ganze Seele in seinem eigenen Körper, sondern nur ein Teil von ihr. Der andere Teil der Seele ist sicher in einem Horkrux aufbewahrt. Wenn eine Person getötet wird, die einen Horkrux von sich hergestellt hat, bleibt ihre Seele erdgebunden, weil ein Teil von ihr in einem unversehrten Horkruxkörper erhalten ist. Deshalb wird diese Person entleibt ohne zu sterben. Die verbliebene Rumpfseele aus dem jetzt toten eigenen Körper kann sich in fremde Körper einnisten oder sich mit fremder Hilfe wieder einen eigenen handlungsfähigen Körper schaffen."

Die Bruchstücke der zerrissenen und verdammten Seele eines Teufels, der seines gleichen sucht, wieder einzusammeln ist sicherlich kein einfaches Unterfangen- jedoch niemals völlig unmöglich. Denn mit Hilfe des großartigsten Magiers aller Zeiten Albus Dumbledore gibt es kein Hindernis, das nicht überwunden werden könnte.

Doch der ist leider tot. Das Schicksal lässt es sich wohl nicht nehmen unseren drei Kämpfern für alles was Gut und Recht ist noch weitere Steine in den Weg zu legen. Doch zu alledem wird in Kürze noch ein weiterer Fauxpas, die geplante Horkruxjagd in nicht zu leugnende Gefahr bringen. Doch man darf nie vergessen jede vergeudete Chance, jeder Fehler bringt wieder zahlreiche neue Möglichkeiten mit sich. Lasst uns den Glauben an das Gute und an die Gerechtigkeit noch nicht verlieren. Und lasst uns lieber schon mal über die Fragen nachdenken, die sich in dieser Geschichte ohne Zweifel aufwerfen werden. Zu was wärst du bereit, um deine geliebte Familie und Freunde zu schützen? Zu was wärst du bereit, um die Welt von dem Bösen zu befreien? Doch der grad zwischen Gut und Böse ist schmal, oft schmäler als man zu Anfangs denken mag. Das Wichtigste ist bloß, dass du dich nicht von der Realität entfernst.

Doch nun will ich dich nicht länger auf die Folter spannen und wir tauchen endlich in das neue Abenteuer, in dem unsere Hermine Granger die Hauptrolle spielen soll, ein. Aber so viel sei verraten- die ganze Geschichte beginnt als Hermine ein entscheidender Fehler unterläuft und sie die Konsequenzen zu tragen hat.


	2. Excipere totum mundum

Eigentlich sollte sie in wenigen Tagen nach Hogwarts aufbrechen, im Hogwartsexpress sitzen mit

ihren besten Freunden Ron und Harry an ihrer Seite und sich auf den Beginn ihres siebten und letzten

Jahres an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei freuen. Sie sollte voller Vorfreude die Ankunft in

ihrem magischen zweiten Zuhause kaum noch abwarten können. Sie als Jahrgangsbeste und

strebsamste Schüler der ganzen Schule hatte nie Probleme dem Unterricht zu folgen und obwohl zu

Beginn ihrer Schullaufbahn noch als Streberin und Besserwisserin verspottet, wuchs ihre Beliebtheit

unter den Gryffindors im Laufe der Jahre hinweg stetig. Hogwarts- ein zauberhafter Ort voller

Freundschaft und Abenteuer…

* * *

><p>„Nein", ein lauter Schrei entfuhr Hermine Granger. Sie durfte nicht an Hogwarts denken- sie musste<p>

stark bleiben. Sie hatte sich selbst verpflichtet Harry, dem Auserwählten und ihrem besten Freund,

bei seiner Mission zur Seite zu stehen. Selbstlos und kühn wie ein wahrer Gryffindor, für das größere

Wohl wie Dumbledore es wohl gewollt hätte.

Tränen liefe Hermine über die Wangen und tropften lautlos auf ihren College Sweater. Es war nicht

leicht immer selbstlos zu sein und somit ihren Gryffindor Idealen von Tapferkeit und Edelmut

nachzukommen. Manchmal wäre es so viel leichter egoistisch und eigennützig zu handeln. Doch sie

hatte sich bereits entschlossen Harry und Ron auf der Jagd nach Horkruxen zu begleiten und eine

Rückkehr nach Hogwarts war damit ausgeschlossen. Warum also in bittersüßen Erinnerungen

schwelgen und sich ausmalen wie schön ihr siebtes Hogwartsjahr hätte werden können? Hermine

hatte schon alles genauestens vorausgeplant. Sie hatte die Erinnerung ihrer Eltern mit einem

Vergessenszauber gelöscht , sie nach Australien auswandern lassen, und sich ein magisches Zelt für

ihre gemeinsame große Reise besorgt. Doch auch die Gedanken an ihre Eltern ließen Tränen in

Hermines rehbraune Augen steigen. Um sie vor den Klauen Voldemords und dessen Todessern zu

schützen gab es keinen anderen Weg als Mutter und Vater aus England zu schaffen, so weit weg wie

nur möglich und die Erinnerung an die Tochter auszulöschen. Der Gedanke ihre Eltern vielleicht nie

wieder zu sehen lies Hermine erneut in Tränen ausbrechen und sie konnte ein lautes Schluchzen

kaum mehr zurückhalten.

* * *

><p>Genau in diesem Moment geht die Türe auf. Harry und Ron betreten das Zimmer im Fuchsbau. „Hey<p>

Hermine wir haben dich schon überall gesucht, das Abendessen…" „Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?" ,

unterbricht Harry Rons Geschwafel vom Essen. Hermine die auf Rons Bett mit dem Rücken zur Tür

gesessen hatte, wischt sich schnell die Tränen aus ihrem blassen Gesicht und dreht sich langsam zu

ihren beiden besten Freunden um. Beide beäugen sie mit besorgten Mienen, doch Hermine

erwiderte in einem neutralen Ton, dass es ihr gut gehe, ein kühles Lächeln umspielt ihre Mundwinkel

und das Gesicht eine perfekte Maske. Diese Maske trug Hermine bereits seit geraumer Zeit immer

häufiger um ihre Gefühle erfolgreich von Außenstehenden zu verbergen, auch vor ihren engsten

Freunden. Ihre kühle Mimik war gut einstudiert. Obwohl sie sich deshalb schuldig fühlte und ein

unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengrube verspürte, ist sie dennoch der Meinung, dass sie mit ihrem

Kummer am besten alleine zurechtkommt, zurechtkommen muss und dass ihre private Gefühlswelt

nur für sie selbst bestimmt ist. Hat nicht jeder Mensch ein Recht auf seine Geheimnisse? „Du musst

stark bleiben, keine Schwäche zeigen, Harry hat eine viel größere Bürde zu tragen als du selbst also

reiß dich gefälligst zusammen Granger!" schießt es Hermine durch den Kopf. Ron, von Hermines

aufgesetzten Lächelns überzeugt, beginnt erneut: „Mum hat mich geschickt um dir zu sagen, dass es

bald Abendessen gibt und ich soll fragen ob du nicht noch mit Ginny den Tisch decken helfen

willst." „Achso ja natürlich. Wir sehen uns dann gleich beim Essen" und mit diesen Worten erhebt

sich Hermine elegant vom Bett und rauscht so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zimmer Richtung Küche.

„Ron hast du nicht auch das Gefühl, dass mit Hermine in letzter Zeit etwas nicht stimmt?", fragt

Harry mit unsicherem Tonfall. „Nö wieso. Sie hat doch gesagt, dass es ihr gut geht und außerdem hat

sie doch sogar gelächelt", meint Ron unbekümmert. „Jaa schon aber das war doch irgendwie recht

merkwürdig und ich weiß auch nicht so genau…" Harry überlegt kurz „Es war doch unecht, nicht

unsere Hermine eher naja wie eine Puppe." „Eine hübsche Puppe…" murmelt Ron geistesabwesend.

„Was?" „Ach nichts", Ron läuft puterrot an „Vielleicht macht sie sich einfach sorgen wegen Du-

Weißt-Schon-Wem das ist doch eigentlich normal", meint Ron schließlich immer noch etwas rot im

Gesicht. „Ja du hast wahrscheinlich recht aber sie verhält sich schon eine ganze Weile so. Und wir

sind doch ihre Freunde also kann sie doch mit uns reden. Ich denke ich sprech das einfach mal nach

dem Essen an" meint Harry. „ Ja oke ist wahrscheinlich keine schlechte Idee, apropos Essen glaubst

du es ist schon soweit ich bin nämlich am verhungern.." meint Ron und deutet auf seinen

knurrenden Magen.

* * *

><p>In der Küche decken Ginny und Hermine unter den wachsamen Augen Mrs. Weasleys den Tisch,<p>

während sie sich alle beide genervt über die Arroganz Fleur Delacoures ausließen, die vor wenigen

Tagen mit ihrem Verlobten Bill abgereist war. Mrs. Weasley ignoriert das abfällige Gerede über ihre

zukünftige Schwiegertochter gekonnt mit wohlwollendem Schweigen und wendet sich wieder dem

Kochen zu. Hermine die über die Wochen die sie im Fuchsbau verbracht hatte, sich enger mit Ginny

angefreundet hatte, kicherte gerade über den nachgeäfften französischen Akzent Fleurs, als .der

Rest der Weasleys und Harry in der Küche zum Essen eintreffen. „Die sind doch nur

neidisch" murmelt Ron einem amüsierten Harry zu. „Nein wir sind auf keinen Fall neidisch auf

Madame Arrogance und außerdem Ronald lass es lieber vorzugeben du wüsstest über die tiefere

Gefühlswelt von Frauen Bescheid, das wird doch nur peinlich für dich." Gibt Hermine entnervt mit

vor Sarkasmus gerade zu strotzender Stimme zurück. Ron öffnet schon empört den Mund und will zu

einer wütenden Erwiderung ansetzen doch wird prompt von einer übellaunigen Mrs. Weasley

abgewürgt. „Benimm dich gefälligst bei Tisch, Ronald Weasley. Gastfreundschaft wird in diesem Haus

großgeschrieben. Das hat dir dein Vater wohl lange genug beigebracht." Dieser kann sich nur über

die Ungerechtigkeit seiner parteiischen Mutter wundern und ignoriert die triumphierenden Blicke

Hermines und seiner Schwester. „Vielleicht ist sie doch wieder die Alte", denkt sich ein

schmunzelnder Harry.

* * *

><p>Nach dem Abendessen verdrücken sich Ginny und Hermine in deren Zimmer, denn Ginny möchte<p>

unbedingt noch ein paar Frisuren aus der Zeitschrift Hexenwoche an Hermines Haaren ausprobieren.

„Hermine deine langen Haare sind einfach genau das richtige für solche Frisuren" meint Ginny

munter während sie das Magazin studiert „du kannst von Glück reden dass sie nicht mehr so

aussehen wie früher. Das Vogelnest in deinen ersten Hogwartsjahren war schon grenzwertig", lacht

Ginny. „Hm danke, denke ich", antwortet Hermine etwas irritiert über das weniger charmante

Kompliment. Hermine betrachtet sich geistesabwesend im Spiegel, gerade als Ginny beginnt gekonnt

an ihren Haaren rum zu zupfen. Ihr Äußeres hatte sich über die Jahre hinweg wirklich verändert. Ihre

schokoladenbraunen Haare gingen ihr nun bis zu Taille zu den Spitzen hin elegant gewellt, nicht mehr

das buschigen, zerzausten Haar aus ihrer Kindheit, das Gesicht immer noch mit der hellern, zarten

Pfirsichhaut, die ihre feinen Gesichtszüge betonen. Doch die hohen Wangenknochen wurden im

Laufe der Jahre immer prominenter, ihre wohlgeformten rosigen Lippen wurden voller, die Wimpern

dunkler. Ihre Figur blieb zierlich, feingliedrig und grazil. Doch auch die Veränderungen in ihrem

Inneren waren kaum zu verleugnen und wohl noch gravierender. Der Zwischenfall im Ministerium für

Zauberei in ihrem fünften Jahr, die Rückkehr Voldemords und die Trennung von ihren Eltern hatten

sie abgestumpft, abgehärtet. Sie war nicht mehr unbekümmert und jegliche kindliche Naivität war

ihr genommen worden. Die Angst und Besorgnis haben sie kühler, berechnender und distanzierter

werden lassen und doch war sie im Inneren geplagt von Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit. „Den Menschen

kann man nicht vertrauen!" Oh ja die traumatischen Ereignisse in jüngster Vergangenheit hatten

Hermine Granger sehr gewandelt.

* * *

><p>Ginny bemerkte wohl die Veränderung Hermines Gesichtsausdruckes und meinte entschuldigend<p>

„Oh Hermine ich wollte dich wirklich nicht beleidigen, du musst doch wissen dass du hüb…".

„Es ist schon gut Ginny mir ist nur gerade etwas eingefallen. I..Ich muss jetzt sowieso noch etwas mit

Ron und Harry besprechen." Damit lies Hermine eine etwas verdatterte Ginny in ihrem Zimmer

zurück.

Tatsächlich war es eigentlich keine schlechte Idee mit den beiden den Verlauf ihrer Jagd nach den

Horkruxen zu besprechen. Sie könnte Harry und Ron über das magisch vergrößerte Zelt informieren

und außerdem wollte sie noch unbedingt einen selbsterfundenen Zauber anwenden um ihre Reise

so bequem wie möglich zu machen. Bei Rons Zimmer angelangt, klopfte sie vorsichtig an die Tür und

fand ihre beiden besten Freunde faul auf den Fußboden sitzend und wie es aussah über Quidditch

diskutierend. „Hermine, da bist du ja. Ich wollte eigentlich schon nach dem Essen etwas mit dir

besprechen", begann Harry eindringlich. Hermine hob überrascht eine ihrer dunklen Augenbrauen,

setzte sich aber wortlos auf eins der Betten. „Ähm also ich und Ron fanden dich heute Abend etwas

bedrückt und distanziert…" Ron warf Harry einen empörten Blick zu. „Naja gut ich empfand das so…

die Rückkehr Voldemords hat uns alle belastet und wenn du darüber reden möchtest…". „Nein danke

Harry mir geht es gut und ich habe mi auch beiden etwas Wichtigeres zu besprechen. Es geht um

Dumbledores Auftrag", unterbracht Hermine Harry mit eisigem Tonfall. Warum hatte sie sich nur in

einen ihrer raren Momenten der Schwäche von ihren Freunden ertappen lassen? Sie wollte nicht

über das reden was sie aufgegeben hatte Hogwarts, ihre Eltern, ihr gesamtes altes Leben. Sie wollte

nicht mehr weinen, sich verletzlich fühlen und sie wollte genauso wenig ihre Gefühlswelt preisgeben.

Sie hatten den Auftrag Dumbledores die Horkruxe zu vernichten und dieses Ziel galt es nun zu

erfüllen. „Also für unsere Reise hab ich uns ein magisches Zelt besorgt, ähnlich wie das bei der

Quidditch Meisterschaft und zusätzlich hab ich mir überlegt eine Tasche mit grundlosen Boden zu

hexen. Damit können wir problemlos reisen und alle wichtigen Gegenstände transportieren. Den

Zauberspruch hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht und ich bin mir sicher, dass es funktionieren müsste.

Habt ihr irgendwo eine Tasche übrig? Am besten ich versuch mich sofort an diesem Zauber und ihr

sammelt schon mal alles was ihr mitnehmen wollt" „Hermine du bist ein Genie", meinte Ron

grinsend und warf ihr eine einfache Tasche zu. Hermine schenkte ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln und

hob ihren Zauberstab. „Excipere totum mundum" rief sie mit einem komplizierten Schlenker ihres

Zauberstabes. Doch plötzlich prallte der Zauber von der Tasche ab, wurde zurückgeschleudert und

traf Hermine mitten in der Brust. Das einzige was Hermine noch sah war das entsetzte Gesicht Harrys

bevor alles in Dunkelheit versank.


	3. Du sollst nicht grübeln

Völlige Dunkelheit. Ein schlitzförmiger Lichtstrahl- zuerst ganz schwach doch dann immer heller und gleißender. Langsam öffnet das zierliche Mädchen blinzelnd ihre großen Augen. Mit verstörter Miene und verwirrten Blick setzt sich Hermine Granger langsam auf um die fremde Umgebung besser betrachten zu können. Was war nur passiert? Doch die Erinnerungen im Fuchsbau treffen sie wie ein Donnerschlag. Der Zauberspruch er war missglückt und hatte sie mitten in die Brust getroffen. Was war nur schief gegangen? Unwillkürlich greift sich Hermine ans Herz aber kann keine Verletzungen oder Schmerzen erfühlen. Sogar ihre zarte Seidenbluse war völlig makellos ohne irgendwelche Löcher.

Mit gehetztem Blick schaut sich Hermine plötzlich um. Was war das hier für eine Gegend. Wo waren die Weasleys, Ron und Harry? War das eine Falle- von irgendwelchen Todessern geplant? Doch die Landschaft wirkte ohne dass Hermine es verhindern konnte beruhigend und konnte nur als völlig friedlich beschrieben werden- außerdem merkwürdig vertraut. Die weiten hügligen Wiesen und die klare, kalte Morgenluft, sogar die vereinzelten Gnome … doch das konnte nicht wahr sein? Der Hügel dort war doch der Wieselkopf in der Nähe der Gemeinde Ottery St. Catchpole. Hermine war sich ganz sicher, sie kannte die Gegend ganz genau. Hier lebten die Weasleys und Hermine war vor ihrem Zauberspruch Unfall doch noch hier gewesen. Doch wo war der Fuchsbau. Dort wo er eigentlich in seiner ganzen schiefen Pracht stehen sollte war nichts als Weidefläche. Wie in einem Traum erhebt sich Hermine langsam vom weichen Boden und wandert wie in einem Traum ein paar Meter weiter in der menschenleeren Umgebung. Vielleicht war das die logische Erklärung denkt sich Hermine rasch. Es war ein Traum, sie würde jeden Moment aufwachen und sich im Fuchsbau befinden und würde nur über diesen seltsamen Traum den Kopf schütteln. Hermine hebt langsam ihre zarte Hand, betrachtet sie kurz und dann… batsch- versetzt sie sich einen nicht ganz so zarte Ohrfeige. „Wach auf", schreit sie mit lauter Stimme und ein Hauch von Hysterie war deutlich hörbar.

Doch nichts veränderte sich außer den nun pochenden Schmerz an Hermines geröteter Wange. Doch weit und breit kein Fuchsbau oder einer ihrer besten Freunde oder überhaupt eine Menschenseele zu sehen. Was im Namen Godric Gryffindors war hier los? Die Verwirrung war Hermine in ihr hübsches Gesicht geschrieben.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag und ruhig saß Hermine im Schatten einer alten, wohlbekannten Eiche, von der sie schon des Öfteren die Jungs und Ginny beim Quidditch beobachtet hatte. Stundenlang brütete sie nun schon dort vor sich hin. Die Sonne war bereits am untergehen und tauchte die Hügelspitzen in ein leuchtendes Blutrot. Es war also weder ein Traum noch ein Komplott Voldemorts, den ansonsten hätten seine Todesser schon längst einen Angriff gestartet, da war sich Hermine sicher. Doch trotz stundenlanger Grübelei war Hermine bis jetzt noch auf keine plausible Erklärung gekommen, warum der Fuchsbau und all ihre Bewohner einfach… weg, ja verschwunden waren. Und wie sollte sie Harry helfen Voldemorts Horkruxe zu vernichten, wenn sie nicht mal wusste wo Harry steckte? Es war doch zum Haare raufen und tatsächlich fuhr sich Hermine genervt durch ihre lange Mähne. Es gab selten Momente in denen die klügste Schülerin ganz Hogwarts trotz intensiven Nachdenkens nicht mal ansatzweise auf eine Lösung kam.

„Schluss damit" murmelte Hermine mit zarter aber entschlossener Stimme zu sich selbst, als ob sie nun endlich einen Plan gefasst hätte. Wie ihre Großmutter immer sagte: Du sollst nicht grübeln! Jetzt war es also Zeit zu handeln auch ohne die Umstände genau begriffen zu haben. Der spontan entworfene Plan stand nun fest. Sie betrachtete noch ein letztes Mal die idyllische Hügellandschaft. „Mit hocherhobenen Hauptes und nobler Miene ab in die Winkelgasse". Und damit apparierte sie mit einem lauten Plopp. Von dort konnte man erstmals weitersehen.

In der Winkelgasse angekommen war es bereits duster und Hermine eilte im Schutz der Dunkelheit hastig Richtung Tropfender Kessel. Innerlich war Hermine höchst angespannt nach außen kühl und gefasst. Sie durfte nicht verdächtig wirken und auf keinen Fall auffallen. Vielleicht hätte sie sich das ganze doch besser noch mal überlegt. In diesen dunklen Zeiten sollte man sich nicht alleine in der Winkelgasse rumtreiben schon gar nicht als Muggelstämmige und beste Freundin der unerwünschten Nummer eins. Sie durfte nicht von einem Todesser oder einen Spion Voldemorts entdeckt werden ansonsten könnte sie gleich schon ihre Beerdigung planen. Doch Tom, dem zahnlosen Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels konnte man vertrauen, und genau dort wollte sie sich fürs erste ein Zimmer mieten. Mit Tunnelblick huschte sie leise Richtung Tropfender Kessel aber trotzdem entging ihr nicht dass sich viele Zauberer und Hexen anscheinend ungezwungen und wie selbstverständlich in der Winkelgasse bewegten. Das überraschte Hermine doch sehr. Sie hatte eine menschenleere Gasse erwartet, da die Menschen aus Angst vor Angriffen der Todesser, außerdem eindringlich vom Ministerium darauf hingewiesen, lieber zu Hause in Sicherheit blieben. Beim ihrem letzten Besuch der Winkelgasse mit den Weasleys war die Straße auch wie ausgestorben bis auf ein paar schmierige Betrüger und dubiose Gestalten. „Sehr sonderbar". Doch sie musste so schnell wie möglich zum Tropfenden Kessel, über alles andere konnte sie sich im gemieteten Zimmer Gedanken machen.

Im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen der von Zauberern und Hexen wimmelte schnellte sie unauffällig Richtung Tresen zum Wirt. Trotzdem spürte sie wie ihr einige Blicke folgten und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritt nochmals bis sie an der Theke angelangt war. „Willkommen und einen angenehmen Abend in unserem Hause. Zu ihren Diensten, zu ihren Diensten, Madame. Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein, Miss? Ein Zimmer für 2 Galleonen 11 Sickel und 4 Knuts, Madame?", fragte der Wirt unterwürfig sich gerade aus einer tiefen Verbeugung erhebend. Der Schock war Hermine ins Gesicht eschrieben. War das Tom der Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels. Er hatte keine Glatze ganz im Gegenteil- eine ganze Menge dichtes dunkelblondes Haar, das zu einem ordentlichen Zopf gebunden und er hatte… Zähne. Aber es war trotzdem unverkennbar Tom. Auch der Wirt musterte Hermine einen kurzen Augenblick irritiert von ihrem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck bis zu ihren Röhrenjeans. An der Hose verharrte sein Blick am längsten. Doch er senkte sofort unterwürfig seinen Blick und setzte ein recht höfliches und ergebenes Lächeln auf als Hermine das Zimmerangebot stumm mit einem Kopfnicken bejahte. „Zu unserem Service gehört zudem eine tägliche Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, Miss. Gleichwohl müsste es ihnen am Angenehmsten sein, wenn ich sie zuerst in ihr Zimmer führen dürfe….Miss?" Doch Hermine hörte kein Wort mehr von dem was Tom zu ihr sprach, denn ihr Blick war auf den Tagesspropheten gefallen und klein in der Ecke stand das Datum. Klar und deutlich hieß es: 25.8.1943. Sie war in der Vergangenheit.

In ihrem gemütlichen, klassisch eingerichteten Zimmer mit Kamin und Kronleuchter angekommen, ließ sich Hermine erschöpft auf ihr Polsterbett fallen. 1943- das erklärte einiges: der Fuchsbau noch nicht gebaut, Harry noch nicht geboren, keine verängstigte Menschen in der Winkelgasse und die empörten Blicke vor allem einiger Damen im tropfenden Kessel als diese ihre enganliegende Jeans musterten. Trotz des Gefühls der Hilflosigkeit und Unsicherheit, konnte sie sich ein schmunzeln über die Prüderie und das Entsetzen wegen einer paar Hosenbeine an einer Frau nicht verkneifen. Aber was sollte Hermine nur tun? Sie musste wieder zurück in ihre eigene Zeit. Doch wie sollte sie das anstellen. Es gab wohl nur einen Menschen der ihr jetzt noch weiter helfen konnte- Dumbledore. Sie musste also nur nach Hogwarts. Erleichtert, dass sie nun endlich ein klares Ziel vor Augen hatte, schloss sie langsam ihre Augen und ließ sich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlummer sinken.

Der letzte Gedanke der ihr noch durch den Kopf schoss war ein Besuch bei Madame Malkins bevor sie nach Hogwarts aufbrechen sollte. Denn Hermine wollte nicht all die negative Aufmerksamkeit ertragen müssen, die ihr sicherlich die zahlreichen unemanzipierten vornehmen werten Damen der 40er Jahre zuteilwerden liesen wegen ihrer undamenhaften und äußerst unpassenden Kleiderwahl.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen in dem geräumigen Bett aufwachte, blickte sie zuerst verwirrt mit verschlafenen Augen in dem traditionell eingerichteten Zimmer um, bis sie endlich die Realität einholte. Sie war durch ihren Zauber in die Vergangenheit zurück geschleudert worden und brauchte nun die Hilfe des größten Zauberers ganz Englands- Albus Percival Wulfric BrianDumbledore. Sie kam jedoch nicht umher einen leicht bitteren Nachgeschmack bei dem Namen ihres ehemaligen Schulleiters auf ihrer Zunge zu schmecken. Auch wenn sie es vor Harry und Ron nie zugegeben hätte, war sie entsetzt und wütend gewesen über die wenigen Informationen über Horkruxe und deren Vernichtung, die er dem goldenen Trio gegeben hatte. Wie konnte er es wagen sie so auf sich alleine gestellt zurück zu lassen. Hermine erblickte ihr eigenes wütendes Gesicht im Spiegel und bereut sogleich ihren unbeherrschten Wutausbruch. Nun galt es einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren und so bald wie möglich nach Hogwarts zu reisen. Nun saß die kühle Maske wieder genauso glatt und perfekt inszeniert wie ihr markeloses Gesicht. Keine lästigen Emotionen durften sie jetzt von ihrem Ziel wieder nach Hause zu finden, abbringen. Und einen Groll gegen ihren möglicherweise einzigen Retter zu schüren, war dabei mehr als unklug.

Nachdem das Frühstück von einem Hauself (ganz zu Hermines Missfallen) auf ihr Zimmer gebracht wurde, begnügte sie sich eine Weile damit das geschäftige Treiben in der Winkelgasse durch eines der Fenster zu beobachten. Dabei viel ihr sofort ins Auge, dass überdurchschnittlich viele Kinder und Jugendliche auf der Straße zu sehen waren, meist begleitet von deren Müttern und Vätern. „Perfektes Timing", schoss es Hermine mit sarkastischer Note durch den Kopf. Es war also bald wieder Schulbeginn in Hogwarts und so könnte sie problemlos mit der Hilfe Dumbledores, als neue Schülerin getarnt, nach einen Weg zurück in ihre eigene Zeit finden. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Hermines Mundwinkel bei dem Gedanken wie glatt doch alles verlaufen würde. Ob sie sich da nicht etwas zu übereilt freuen wird? Doch noch etwas fiel Hermine ins Auge und sie wollte sich beinahe für diese Oberflächlichkeit schämen. Die Kleidung, besonders die der Frauen unterschied sich komplett von der Mode aus ihrer eigenen Zeitperiode. Der Dress-Code war formal, hochgeschlossen und recht elegant. Die Mädchen und Frauen trugen allesamt Röcke oder Kleider und bewegten sich graziös in hohen Schuhen- scheinbar immer begleitet von einer männlichen Person entweder Bruder oder Vater so wie es schien. Mit anderen Worten ganz und gar nicht Hermines Style und Frauenbild. Ihr Blick viel kurz auf ihre Hose und Sneakers . „Oh Gott, wo bin ich hier nur gelandet. Was für eine konservative, sexistische Zeitperiode ist das hier eigentlich. Man fühlt sich ja wie im Mittelalter. Als ob eine Hexe sich nicht genauso gut alleine verteidigen kann ohne männlichen Aufpasser… und diese Klamotten", Hermine verzog genervt ihr Gesicht. Jedoch stieg ihr bei den Gedanken, wie sie die ganzen Menschen im Tropfenden Kessel komisch angestarrt hatten, höchstwahrscheinlich wegen ihrer Kleidung, die Hitze ins Gesicht. Sie musste unbedingt passende Kleidung anfertigen lassen am besten bei Madame Malkins. Obwohl es ihr innerlich zuwider war sich auch nur annähernd so zu kleiden wie ein wohlerzogenes 40er Jahre Frauchen wollte sie trotzdem möglichst wenig auffallen und nicht sofort als Freak oder Aufrührerin abgestempelt werden. Dass diese Gesellschaft nicht für Toleranz, Emanzipation oder Sneakers offen sein wird, verriet Hermine ihr gesunder Menschenverstand ohne Zweifel. Doch fürs erste musste sie in ihren modernen Klamotten raus in die Winkelgasse, denn sie hatte keine anderen zur Hand. Sie zählte schnell ihre restlichen Galleonen ab, steckte sie wieder in die Hosentasche und eilte Richtung „Madame Malkins Modegeschäft für Junge Zauberer und Hexen".

Auch auf den Weg dorthin erntete Hermine viele neugierige oder selbst empörte Blicke. Deshalb war sie höchst erleichtert endlich in dem ihr vertrauten Laden angekommen zu sein. Doch anstatt eines warmen Lächelns einer ältlichen Madame Malkins wurde Hermine mit einem schrillen Aufschrei des Entsetzens begrüßt. Eine äußerst feine Dame in schwarzen Korsett, Bleistiftrock und hochgeschlossener Bluse starrte sie mit vor dem Mund gehaltener Hand entgeistert an. Dabei pendelte ihr Blick immer wieder zwischen ihren Schuhen der engen Hose und Hermines weitgehend ungeschminkten Gesichts. „Ähm… also… eigentlich wollte ich mich neu einkleiden lassen- mehr der ähm heutigen Mode entsprechen wissen Sie…" begann Hermine mit unsicherer Stimme. Eigentlich wollte sie sich gar nicht verändern aber die ständige negative Rückmeldung über ihre Kleidung schüchterte sie letztlich doch etwas ein. Doch Hermine wäre nicht Hermine wenn ihren gestammelten Worten nicht doch noch ein kühler und trotziger Blick gefolgt wäre. Sie war nur heilfroh, dass keine anderen Kunden im Geschäft anwesend waren. Sie wollte schließlich keine Massenpanik auslösen, schoss es Hermine bitter durch den Kopf. Langsam, ganz langsam nahm die junge Schneiderin ihre Hände aus dem Gesicht und nun formten sich die tiefrot geschminkten Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Doch anstatt etwas zu erwidern, schnellte Madame Malkins in Hermines Richtung, griff kurz in ihre Rocktasche und schminkte ohne zu zögern die Lippen ihres geschockten Opfers rot. Zu überrumpelt um etwas zu sagen, stand unsere Zeitreisende wie erstarrt an Ort und Stelle. Sie versuchte gerade zu begreifen, dass ihr eine wild fremde Person ohne um Erlaubnis zu bitten, gerade ihre Lippen satt rot geschminkt hatte. „Schon besser", zwitscherte die Schneiderin. Doch Hermine musste zugeben, dass die junge Madam Malkins eine außergewöhnlich schöne Frau war und ihr Outfit von modischen Geschmack und Extravaganz nur so strotzte. „Du meine Güte, Gott steh mir bei, dass sie zu mir gekommen sind. Wo haben sie nur diese nun ja … seltsamen Kleidungsstücke gekauft. Bitte, bitte kommen sie stellen sie sich auf den Schemen damit ich die Maße nehmen kann. Ich möchte keine Zeit verlieren. Ich würde ihnen dringlichst ein Korsett empfehlen das ist die neuste Mode und bei den jungen Damen sehr beliebt." „Ja dann nehm ich wohl ein Korsett…" meinte Hermine etwas unsicher, da in keinster Weise mit der Moder der 60er Jahre in der Zaubererwelt vertraut. Sie musste wohl einfach auf den Rat der jungen Schneiderin vertrauen, und wenn man sie so ansah verstand sie wohl einiges von Mode. „Ach ja und eine vollständige Hogwartsuniform würde ich auch nochbenötigen," fügte Hermine noch schnell hinzu.

„Natürlich, natürlich. Welche Farben bevorzugen sie ich würde ihnen warme Rottöne empfehlen vielleicht auch grün. Keine Sorge sie sind in guten Händen, Miss…?"meinte Madam Malkins mit kokettem Lächeln. Nach kurzem Zögern antwortete Hermine: „Blackrose, Hermine Blackrose."

„Nun gut Miss Blackrose, dann soll die Verwandlung beginnen. Vertrauen sie mir."

Ob es wohl ein Fehler war sich als Reinblut auszugeben? Als Spross einer der berühmtesten und dunkelsten Zaubererfamilien? Was konnte schon passieren. Sie würde sowieso in kürzester Zeit wieder in ihre eigene Zeit zurückkehren.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dippet, _

_ich bitte um die Aufnahme an Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei,_

_um dort meine Ausbildung mit dem siebten Jahr abschließen zu können. Ich wurde_

_vor dem Tod meiner Eltern durchgehend zu Hause unterrichtet und bin daher qualifiziert_

_genug, um den Schwierigkeitsgrad des siebten Schuljahres meistern und _

_dem Unterricht folgen zu können. _

_Ich bitte um eine schnelle Antwort._

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Hermine Blackrose._

_Sehr geehrte Miss Blackrose,_

_wir bedauern ihren Verlust zu tiefst; aber freuen uns jedoch , ihnen miteilen zu könne _

_, dass sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. _

_Beigelegt finden sie eine Liste aller benötigten Büchern._

_ Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September._

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Armando Dippet_

_Schulleiter_


	4. Vanum Sanguinis

Rückblick 7. Januar 1996

Es ist schon beinahe Mitternacht. Eine vierzehn jährige Hermine liegt in ihrem weichen

Himmelbett im Mädchenschlafsaal des Gryffindorturms- die schweren Samtvorhänge

zugezogen. Eine schwebende Kerze taucht sie und ihre neuste Bettlektüre, ein in schwarzes

Leder gebundene Buch, in einen goldenen Schimmer. Mit Hilfe Harrys Tarnumhangs hatte

sie das Buch am Tag zuvor aus der verbotenen Abteilung stibitzt. Stimmt es nun wirklich,

dass alle diese alten schwarzmagischen Bücher in Leder aus Muggle-Haut gebunden sind?

Sie streicht gedankenverloren über den kühlen ledrigen Einband und ein eiskalter Schauer

des Grauens läuft ihr den Rücken hinunter. Ein beunruhigender Gedanke. Dieses Buch ist

wohl ein Beweis eines eher schwarzen Kapitels in der Geschichte der magischen

Gemeinschaft. Hermines Augen flackern noch einmal kurz über den vergoldete Titel des

schweren Buches, bevor sie den schweren Einband öffnet und zu lesen beginnt:

_**Vanum Sanguinis - die Britische Reinblutelite **_

_Von Graham Evander Blackrose_

_Durch uns die Reinheit des Blutes auf all Zeit bewacht_

_Abschaum, Ihr seid gewarnt, nehmt euch in acht _

_Kapitel 1 Charakteristika eines Schlammblutes  
>Kapitel 2 Blutsverräter und deren Ausschluss aus der Gesellschaft<br>Kapitel 3 Unbedingte Reinhaltung des Blutes  
>Kapitel 4 Verhaltenskodex Reinblüter<br>Kapitel 5 Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks  
>Kapitel 6 Das hehre Geblüt Blackrose<br>Kapitel 7 La Famille noble de Malfoy  
>Kapitel 8 De sang royal Lestrange<br>Kapitel 9 Das Hause Rosier_

_._

.  
>:<p>

Nachdem sich Hermine komplett neu bei Madame Malkins einkleiden hat lassen, verbrachte sie die gesamte Woche vor dem Schulbeginn Hogwarts grübelnd in ihrem Zimmer im Tropfendem Kessel ohne es auch nur einmal verlassen zu haben. Sie begnügte sich damit die Zauberer und Hexen, die sich in der Winkelgasse tummelten durch ihr Zimmerfenster zu beobachten und einen möglichst gut durchdachten Plan zu verfassen, um unbeschadet wieder in ihre Zeitperiode zurück zu finden. Nicht umsonst nannte man sie die klügste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs. …Sie befand sich nun unglücklicherweise in den 1940er Jahren und hatte wenig Ahnung von dieser Zeitperiode. Doch es galt sich möglichst angepasst und normal zu verhalten um bloß nicht aufzufallen. Sie musste zurück in ihre eigene Zeit und was wäre besser für die Recherche geeignet als die Hogwarts Bibliothek und eventuelle die Hilfe Dumbledores… aber ob sie ihn wirklich mit einbeziehen sollte.. vielleicht würde er sie für verrückt halten. Aber was sie auf jeden Fall brauchte war Zeit um einen Weg zu finden wieder zurückzufinden. Keiner ihrer Mitschüler durfte auch nur den geringsten Verdacht schöpfen, dass sie eine Zeitreisende war. Aber wie verhält sich eine Hexe im Jahre 1943. Die Angst sofort wie ein bunter Hund aufzufallen, flammte nun wieder auf. „Also gut die 40er Jahre Kleidung und Aufmachung hab ich wenigstens beisammen", versuchte sich Hermine zu beruhigen mit einem Stoßgebet an die jüngere Ausgabe von Madame Malkins. „..fehlt nur noch Verhaltensart und vielleicht die Redensweise- aber das müsste zu schaffen sein." Bald würde sie via Flohpulver nach Hogwarts gelangen, wie im weiteren Briefwechsel mit dem damaligen Schulleiter Hogwarts Armando Dippet besprochen und dann würde sie schon sehen was auf sie zukommt. Mit ernster Miene richtete Hermine ihren Blick wieder Richtung Fenster. Dippet hatte sie einfach ohne weitere Nachforschungen in Hogwarts aufgenommen wunderte sich Hermine weiter. War dieser Mann ein überzeugter Philanthrop oder eher ein naiver Schwachkopf? Sie soll es in wenigen Tagen selbst herausfinden.


End file.
